STARWARS The new generation
by J-Lee1
Summary: Eine etwas andere SW-Story auf ganz neuen Begebenheiten... lest mal rein, vielleicht gefällt es ja... g Neues Kapitel online!
1. Einführung

Star-Wars The New Generation  
  
EINFÜHRUNG UND CHARAKTERE  
  
WARNUNG!!!  
  
Diese Geschichte ist keine traditionelle SW-Fanfiction!  
  
Das heißt so viel wie: Sie spielt in einer Zeit weit nach den bekannten STAR-WARS Ereignissen und entwickelt demnach eine ganz neue Stimmung mit ganz neuen Charakteren.  
  
Auf die Idee kam ich, als ich mir einmal überlegte: Was wäre, wenn Meister Yoda in den Klonkriegen geklont worden wäre? (eine ziemlich abwegige Idee, ich weiß *g*) Aber so habe ich einen Meister Yoda, obwohl meine Story nach Episode 6 spielt.  
  
Also. am besten mal ein Überblick über die Charaktere, die in STAR-WARS TNG auftauchen:  
  
In Coruscant gibt es wieder einen Jedi-Tempel, was heißt, es gibt auch wieder einige Jedi. Yoda, oder zumindest dessen verjüngter Klon, ist wie gehabt der "Oberjedi" und ist bemüht, den Orden wieder aufzubauen, was nötig ist, denn auch der Schatten der Sith taucht nach und nach wieder über der Galaxis auf. Es gibt allerdings ein kleines Problem mit dem neuen Meister Yoda: Er ist kein perfekter Klon, das heißt, er besitzt nicht unbedingt die gleichen Wesenszüge wie der Meister, den wir von früher kennen. Er ist zuweilen ein wenig aufbrausend und behält nicht immer die Kontrolle. Es kann schon mal vorkommen, dass ihm manche Jedi auf der Nase herumtanzen, wie zum Beispiel derhier:  
  
Nype Tarasas, alias Nype "Kenobi". Er ist ein Jedi von 25 Jahren, der um seinen Meistertitel und seine verlorene Liebe kämpft und der sich selbst nach seinem großen Idol Obi-Wan benennt. Der gute hat es gar nicht so einfach, denn Nype unterscheidet sich von anderen Jedi durch eine ganz grundlegende Sache: Er interpretiert die Lehre der Macht für sich selbst und hält sich nur äußerst ungern an das, was Meister Yoda vorschreibt. Vor allem ist er wie schon erwähnt der Liebe verfallen, und das allein schon ist eine der größten Jedisünden. Nype ist respektlos, sarkastisch und draufgängerisch, und seit sein Meister Anex Rynes durch die Hand eines Stih getötet wurde, hat er es schwer, diese Eigenschaften nicht in Hass und Wut übergehen zu lassen. Allerdings ist Nype nicht mit Anakin zu vergleichen, auch wenn sich das bis jetzt so anhört. Man kann Nype mit niemandem vergleichen, denn einen solchen Charakter gab es noch nicht.  
  
Jayn Travon ist 13 Jahre alt und Nypes Schüler. Er stammt von Mon-Gazza und ist ein hochintelligenter, machtsensibler Padawan. Allerdings ist er genau wie sein Meister nicht gerade ein Unschuldslamm und weiß nicht einmal, wie das Wort Respekt geschrieben wird. Nypes Schüler ist er nur, weil niemand anderes bereit war, ihn anzunehmen. Da Nype eigentlich noch kein richtiger Meister ist, dürfte er eigentlich keinen Padawan nehmen. Aber da Yoda Jayns Potenziale nicht verschwenden wollte, hatte er keine andere Wahl, als ihn Nype als Padawan zu unterweisen.  
  
Dann gibt es noch die Familie Rynes. Anex Rynes war bis zu seinem Tod vor zwei Jahren Nypes Meister und ein sehr mächtiger und weiser Jedi (und der erste, der gegen Meister Yodas Methoden rebellierte). Mandy Rynes ist Anex ältere Schwester. Man sieht ihr ihr Alter allerdings nicht an, da sie durch ein bestimmtes Gen seit Jahren das Aussehen einer knapp 30-Jährigen behält. Mandy wird im Jedi-Tempel als eine der mächtigsten Personen respektiert, vor allem, da sie eine der wenigen ist, die noch in der Lage ist, Respekt vor dem Jedi-Rat zu zeigen. Ihr Problem ist es, mit dem Tod ihres Bruders fertig zu werden. Sie verachtet den schuldigen Sith dafür und muss mit sich kämpfen, nicht zu hassen. Mandy wiederum hat einen erwachsenen Sohn namens Leo Rynes, der zwar Jedipotenzial in sich trägt, jedoch zu wenig, um im Orden aufgenommen zu werden. Leo hat eine ganz andere Richtung eingeschlagen und ist stattdessen ein Rebell geworden. Er heiratete Kristyna, eine Zofe der Königin von Naboo, das verführerischste Geschöpf in der Galaxis, welches einst sogar um ein Haar Nype Kenobi umspannte. Als letztes gibt es noch Jamie Lee Rynes, bevorzugt einfach J-Lee genannt. Sie ist die 15-Jährige Tochter von Anex und man munkelt, sie trage die riesigen Potenziale ihres Vaters in sich. Ihre Mutter ist unbekannt. J-Lee verbrachte den Großteil ihres Lebens in einer Jedi-Akademie, bis sie von dort nach Coruscant fliehen konnte. Als Anerkennung dieser Leistung durfte sie dort bleiben.  
  
(wie man sieht nimmt es in STAR-WARS TNG niemand mehr so ernst mit Beziehungen und Liebe. obwohl es immernoch offiziell verboten für Jedi ist, hält sich niemand mehr daran.)  
  
Auf der Seite der Sith steht in STAR-WARS TNG hauptsächlich eine Person: Xatos Milaz. Er ist nicht nur selbsternannter Sithlord, sondern gehört auch noch der Rasse der Sanokrianer an, was ihn zu einem diabolischen Gegner macht. Sanokrianer sind von menschenähnlicher Gestalt und haben die Gabe, ein Double zu erschaffen  
  
Eine Schlüsselperson für die gesamte Handlung ist Simos Hepatis. Er ist kein Jedi, aber auf dem besten Weg, einer zu werden. Simos war bis vor zwei Jahren Soldat auf Naboo und diente Königin Pharos. Dann wurde er Opfer einer Verschwörung der Sith. 


	2. Prolog

PROLOG  
  
Sie kehrte sehr oft an diesen Platz zurück. Wenn die Gelegenheit günstig war, schlich sie sich nachts hinaus auf diese Lichtung, auf leisen, geübten Füßen, unter dem Schein der vier blutroten Monde. Nur nachts war das Leben erträglich, allein dann, wenn sie hier saß und ihre Träume zeichnete, an die Vergangenheit dachte. An die Zeit davor.  
  
Manchmal suchten sie nach ihr, aber sie fanden sie nie, denn sie war zu geschickt, sie hatte noch zu viel Menschlichkeit in sich. Und sie brauchte Zeit für sich, ein wenig Zeit, obgleich es ihr kaum möglich war, sie zu beschaffen. Diese Zeit brauchte sie, um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren. Ein paar wenige Stunden unter den Monden, allein mit ihren Gedanken.  
  
Sie zählte die Monde, so oft sie erschienen, und wenn sie hier her kam, ritzte sie die Zahl in den Stein neben dem Wasserfall. Die Zahl war heute Nacht wieder gewachsen, um zehn Tage. Zehn Tage... zwei Wochen, ein Monat, ein Jahr... was machte das für einen Unterschied? Das Zeitgefühl ging verloren, so wie die Hoffnung und alles Andere.  
  
Nur die Erinnerungen waren ihr geblieben, und selbst die versiegten im Angesicht einer leeren und kalten Zukunft.  
  
Was wohl an anderen Ecken der Galaxis gerade passierte? Herrschten Kriege, Unruhen, Rivalität? Oder war Frieden eingekehrt? War Coruscant immernoch Mittelpunkt der Galaxis, und sorgten die Jediritter noch immer für Gerechtigkeit, wo es keine gab?  
  
Was hatte sich verändert?  
  
Was war gleich geblieben?  
  
Gab es noch Menschen, die an sie dachten?  
  
Wenigstens einen?  
  
Einen einzigen?  
  
Isabeau Brécée war sich nicht sicher.  
  
Aber sie liebte ihn.  
  
Noch immer, für ewig. 


	3. Unterbrochene Flitterwochen

1 Unterbrochene Flitterwochen  
  
(Coruscant, Touristenviertel der höchsten Klasse)  
  
Langsam kam Kristyna Rynes wieder zu sich. Schnelle Schritte und verzweifelte, laute Rufe hallten durch den dunstigen Nebel bis zu ihr, als kämen sie von weit, weit her.  
  
Etwas war geschehen.  
  
Die Unsicherheit, mit der sie in diesem Augenblick aus tiefer Dunkelheit erwachte, enthielt die Gewissheit, dass etwas schlimmes geschehen sein musste.  
  
»Miss Rynes!«, schrie eine tiefe Stimme, immer wieder und wieder. »Miss Kristadme!«  
  
Kristyna, dachte sie. Ich heiße Kristyna! Und ich bin eine Mrs, keine Miss! Kristadme war ich früher. Heute bin ich Rebellin.  
  
»Miss Kristadme!«  
  
Blinzelnd drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und erkannte mit mäßiger Verblüffung, dass sie auf dem Boden lag. Das Bild vor ihren Augen verschwamm und drehte sich, doch irgendwoher wusste sie, wo sie sich befand: Auf dem Vorhof des Apartments, das Leo und sie sich über die Flitterwochen gemietet hatten, das Appartement auf Coruscant, der Stadt ihrer Träume. Sie war allen Anscheins nach ohnmächtig gewesen. Aber wieso? Was war passiert?  
  
Sie sah jemanden auf sich zu laufen. Es war Geelo, ihr Pilot, ihr Beschützer, wenn es hart auf hart kam, ihr treuer Diener, der ihr förmlich aus der Hand fraß. Geelo Agins, Spion und Info-Dealer der Rebellion gegen Tyrion, der beste Freund von Leo. Er war es, der nach ihr rief. Der Nebel hatte sich noch immer nicht gelichtet und verschluckte das Nachtleben von Coruscant. Es war immernoch Nacht. Das war das einzige, an das sie sich noch erinnern konnte; es war Nacht gewesen, eine neblige Nacht.  
  
Die Lichter des Nachtverkehrs schummerten geisterhaft durch die Nebelwand zu ihr herüber.  
  
War dieser Nebel eigentlich echt? Oder war alles so verschwommen, weil sie auf dem Boden lag, und nicht mehr wusste, wieso? Aus welchem Grund sollte sie draußen vor ihrer Suite im 265. Stock liegen, nachts, und wieso sollte Geelo auf sie zulaufen? Wieso wusste sie nicht mehr, was passiert war?  
  
»Miss! Miss, ist alles in Ordnung?!«  
  
Ganz bestimmt war gar nichts in Ordnung. Da war sich Kristyna ziemlich sicher. Wenn sie nachts auf dem Vorhof aufwachte und nicht wusste, was in den letzten Stunden passiert war, konnte das nur bedeuten, dass gar nichts in Ordnung war.  
  
Geelo war jetzt bei ihr und half ihr, sich aufzurichten. Sie schwankte; sie fühlte sich, als sei sie soeben von einer Tequilaparty nach Hause gekommen, was in den letzten Tagen häufiger vorgekommen war, aber... ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht lustiges geschehen war.  
  
»Bei allem, was mir lieb ist!« hauchte Geelo Agins, während er sie mit seinen starken Armen stützte und über den Vorhof führte, und seine Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Erleichterung. »Welch ein Glück...! Ich dachte schon, ich wäre der letzte Zeuge...! Miss Rynes,... sie glauben nicht, was eine Angst ich um sie hatte...! Ich dachte schon, sie wären tot!«  
  
Seine Worte ergaben irgendwie überhaupt keinen Sinn. Wieso tot? Was sollte das alles bedeuten,... der letzte Zeuge?  
  
Er führte sie in das Wohnzimmer, welches direkt an den Vorhof angrenzte, ihr Lieblingszimmer, voll mit Spiegeln, exquisiten Möbeln und der neuesten Holo-TV Anlage. Kristyna hob den Blick, und was sie sah, verscheuchte die Nebel aus ihren Gedanken. Das Zimmer war aufs übelste verwüstet worden. Spiegelscherben lagen auf dem Boden, Möbel waren zerschossen, Bilder von den Wänden gerissen. Zwei Roboter löschten die brennenden Wandvorhänge.  
  
»Was...?!«, brachte sie nur entsetzt heraus, »Geelo... Was ist hier passiert?«  
  
»Die Typen aus dem Club... sie sind wiedergekommen«, berichtete Geelo mit brüchiger Stimme. »Die angeblichen Tyrion-Gegner, die sich uns anschließen wollten... wissen sie noch? Das hatten die von Anfang an geplant, da bin ich mit sicher... Sie waren nur hinter Leo her...«  
  
»Leo?« Kristyna riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Stück für Stück kehrten schwache Erinnerungsfetzen zu ihr zurück. Die Typen im Club,... ja, natürlich; die Wette... der Sith! Und dann der Überfall, mitten in der Nacht... Der Kampf... und das Handgelenk, mit dem mystischen Tattoo... Aus dem ganzen Wirrwarr, der ihren Kopf erfüllte, zeichnete sich allerdings nur eine Sorge groß ab: »Die haben Leo?!«  
  
Verzweifelt blickte sie Geelo an. Plötzlich fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Die Bilder des vergangenen Abends waren wieder klar vor ihr.  
  
»Geelo, das ist... furchtbar! Weißt du, was das bedeuten könnte...?! Diese Leute hatten nichts mit Tyrion zu tun, sie waren weder Gegner noch Fürsprecher; das waren Darksider...« Kristyna unterbrach sich selbst, weil ihr die Worte im Hals stecken blieben. Sie musste etwas tun. Irgend etwas. Sie durfte nicht zulassen, dass ihr Mann in den Händen von Sith-Anhängern war!  
  
»Bring mich von hier weg«, sagte sie schließlich schaudernd zu Geelo. »Wer immer das war, bekommt es jetzt mit mir zu tun.«  
  
»Aber... Wo wollen sie hin?!«, rief Geelo, als sie stürmisch an ihm vorbei eilte.  
  
Kristyna Rynes antwortete ihm nicht, weil sie es selbst nicht wusste. Das alles war im Moment viel zu viel für sie; sie verlor den Überblick. Sie durchquerte hastig die verwüstete Wohnung, fand einen Mantel, den sie über ihren ärmellosen, schwarzen Overall zog, und strich sich die goldblonden Haare aus dem Gesicht. Wo wollte sie hin? Was konnte sie jetzt tun?! Sie kannte nicht die Namen der Entführer, wusste nicht, wo sie nach Leo suchen musste; sie wusste garnichts. Sie brauchte Hilfe. Professionelle Hilfe. Von Leuten, denen sie vertrauen konnte...  
  
»Geelo«, sagte sie schließlich und drehte sich entschlossen zu ihm um. »Pack mir ein paar Sachen zusammen. Wir fliegen zum Rat der Jedi.«  
  
Geelo erbleichte bei diesen Worten. »Der Rat der Jedi?! Miss, sind sie verrückt geworden?! Haben sie vergessen, dass sie und Master Leo sich in letzter Zeit nicht unbedingt gesetzlich verhalten haben?! Sie sind Rebellin, Miss Rynes! Ich glaube nicht, dass die Jedi sonderlich billigen, was sie schon alles gegen die Tyrion-Herrschaft unternommen haben... «  
  
»Hey,«, unterbrach ihn Kristyna. »Du vergisst wohl mal wieder, was der Name Rynes bedeutet, Geelo. Leo ist fast selbst ein Jedi. Seine Mutter ist eine Jedi-Meisterin! Und außerdem bin ich selbst früher mit einigen Jedis befreundet gewesen. Wahrscheinlich wissen die noch nicht einmal, dass Leo und ich jetzt Rebellen sind. Und außerdem weißt du doch gar nicht mit Sicherheit, ob die Jedi etwas gegen Tyrion-Rebellen haben.«  
  
»Aber wenn es so ist... was ist dann mit mir...?«  
  
»Ich werde ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen. Aber versuche bitte, nicht zu auffällig den Dealer raushängen zu lassen, ja?«  
  
»Warum müssen es unbedingt die Jedi sein?!«, wehrte sich Geelo hartnäckig. »Es gibt doch noch andere Wege...«  
  
»Aber dieser ist der beste!» knurrte Kristyna. »Wenn du zu feige für die Jedis bist, dann bleib hier, ich suche mir einen neuen Piloten, wenn es nötig ist! Es geht um Darksider, da kann niemand aus der Rebellion helfen so wie sonst, verstehst du denn nicht? Anscheinend raffst du einfach nicht, was es heißt, wenn jemand wie Leo den Sith in die Hände fällt! Aber ich weiß es. Und ich würde ihn wirklich gerne lebend wiedersehen.«  
  
Ihre Stimme zitterte, denn was sie so kühl dahersagte, schmerzte sie zutiefst. Nicht umsonst hatte sie Leo geheiratet- die Bindung zu ihm war stärker als alles andere, und der Gedanke, ihn nicht um sich zu haben, machte sie zu einem kleinen, hilflosen Wesen. Alle Stärke, die er ihr gelehrt hatte, bedeutete nichts, ohne ihn.  
  
Geelo sagte nichts, weil ihr Blick ihn zum Schweigen zwang.  
  
»Lass uns in einer Stunde aufbrechen«, sagte sie.  
  
* * *  
  
(Zur gleichen Zeit,  
im Zentrum der Stadt Coruscant,  
neuer Jedi-Tempel)  
  
»Ist die Rebellion gegen Tyrion nun eine Bedrohung für die Republik oder nicht?«  
  
Nype "Kenobi", wie er sich vorzugsweise selbst nach seinem Idol alter Zeiten bezeichnete, stellte sich gerade hin und atmete tief ein, bevor er die Antwort auf Philac Kasnars Frage formulierte. Er musste das so gut wie möglich hinkriegen. Wenn es gut lief, kamen Jayn und er vielleicht ohne Strafe davon, weil sie trotz der unerlaubten Reise die Mission ordentlich erfüllt hatten... Diese Hoffnung war allerdings so unwahrscheinlich, dass sich Nype gleichzeitig schon gute Ausreden und Einwände für den Notfall einfallen ließ.  
  
»Nun ja,«, begann der Jedi, während sein junger Schüler Jayn ihn besorgt von der Seite herauf ansah. »Nach dem, was wir auf Tyrion herausgefunden haben,... handelt es sich bei der Regierung um eine ganz üble Diktatur. Es ist doch ganz logisch, dass sich da Gegengruppen bilden.«  
  
»Wäre ja schön, wenn die Tyrion-Rebellen nur eine simple Gegengruppe wären, wie ihr es nennt,«, sagte Philac. »Aber die Aktionen, die sich diese Gruppe leistet, verstößt gegen die Gesetze.«  
  
»Ja«, gab Nype höflich lächelnd zu, »Das mag sein. Aber unserer Ansicht nach stellen die Rebellen trotzdem keine Gefahr dar. Sie versuchen lediglich, für das Wohl ihres Planeten einzutreten. Dafür muss man ab und zu eben die Regeln brechen.«  
  
Philac Kasnar lächelte geringschätzend zurück.  
  
»Nun, und das entspricht natürlich voll und ganz eurer Art, Probleme zu lösen.«  
  
»Immerhin hatte ich oft genug Erfolg,« konterte Nype. »Aber- so leid mir das tut- ich hatte nicht vor, mich mit euch anzulegen, Philac. Nicht heute."  
  
Philac Kasnars Augen wurden zu funkelnden Schlitzen. Doch der ältere und erfahrenere Jedi erwiderte darauf nichts mehr. Er würde noch die Chance bekommen, Nype Kenobi zu zeigen, dass Schlagfertigkeit und ein geklauter Name nicht das einzige war, was einen guten Jedi ausmachte.  
  
»Wir sollten nicht gegen die Rebellen vorgehen,« fuhr Nype sehr professionell fort, und jetzt ließ er seinen Blick durch die Reihe der Ratsmitglieder schweifen, um ein noch besseres Bild abzugeben. »Sie kämpfen für die Gerechtigkeit und sollten nicht wie Verbrecher behandelt werden. Viel eher würde ich vorschlagen, die Diktatur auf Tyrion in Frage zu stellen. Die Republik sollte dieses System nicht länger akzeptieren. Jayn und ich haben uns auf Tyrion davon überzeugt, dass diese Rebellen keineswegs feindselige Leute sind. Dieses Mal versteckt sich der böse Kern in der Sache, nicht in den Leuten, die gegen die Sache kämpfen.«  
  
»Gut gesagt, Nype«, lobte Meister Yoda. »Ihr werdet noch ein richtig guter Redner. Aus welcher alten Schrift habt ihr diesen letzten Satz geklaut? So weit ich mich erinnern kann, waren das die Zitate von Sky, in den Aufzeichnungen der alten Eilees-Yun-Zeiten.«  
  
Philac Kasnar lächelte schadenfroh und erwartete, dass Nype vor Scham im Boden versank und dort für immer verschwand.  
  
»Na ja,«, sagte Nype jedoch nur grinsend und gab es auf, arrogant zu wirken. »Tja Meister Yoda... aber immerhin hab' ich mir die Mühe gemacht und diese Worte aus den Archiven ausgegraben.«  
  
»Ja, immerhin«, brummte Yoda recht wenig überzeugt.  
  
»Und außerdem...!«  
  
»Nein, es reicht,« unterbrach ihn Yoda. »Ich habe genug, Nype. Ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn ihr wie ein Jedi-Meister zu reden versucht, ohne einer zu sein. Philac?" Die kleine, grüne Kreatur gab der Person, die neben ihm saß, einen Wink, fortzufahren. Philac, dem Yodas letzte Worte sehr gefallen hatten, nahm es mit einem Nicken an und bedachte Nype mit einem seiner herablassendsten Blicke.  
  
»Wie es scheint habt ihr euch also doch recht ordentlich um die Ermittlungen gekümmert,« sagte er übertrieben erstaunt. »Nur hätte ich da eine Frage: Wie lange wart ihr denn genau auf Tyrion, um all dies herauszufinden?«  
  
Dies war die Frage, die Nype das Genick brechen sollte.  
  
»Na ja...«, begann Nype, und gab seinem Schüler Jayn einen zornigen Stoß, als er bemerkte, dass dieser hinter seinem Rücken Grimassen schnitt und den Gesichtsausdruck von Philac Kasnar ins Lächerliche zog. »Wir waren... genau drei Tage dort.«  
  
»Ach?«, lachte Philac triumphierend.  
  
Doch Nype scherte sich nicht darum; Jayn ließ es sich nicht nehmen, die Augen zu verdrehen und einen sterbenden Eopie zu imitieren.  
  
»Drei ganze Tage von... lasst mich überlegen... von knappen vierzehn Tagen, die euch zugeteilt wurden«, knurrte Philac.  
  
»Ähh...«, sagte Nype unachtsam, denn er musste über Jayn lachen, der mit dem nachgestellten Gesichtsausdruck von Philac aussah wie ein verkrüppelter Irrer. »Ähm, ja.«  
  
»Laut meiner Informationen verbrachtet ihr die restliche Zeit auf Mon-Gazza um... Jayns Mutter zu besuchen, obwohl eure Aufgabe darin bestand, die Geschehnisse auf Tyrion zu beobachten! Und wie es aussieht haltet ihr das auch für völlig in Ordnung?!«  
  
»Ähm... ja, ich denke schon.«  
  
Philacs Kopf lief rot an und er zog einen dermaßen lächerlichen Schmollmund, dass Jayn beim Versuch, das nachzumachen, laut grunzte, um sein Lachen zu unterdrücken.  
  
»Junger Travon!«, donnerte Philac, sodass Jayn zusammenzuckte. »Etwas mehr Disziplin gegenüber des Rates wäre dir wirklich anzuraten!«  
  
Jayn senkte den Kopf, und nuschelte ein »Sorry, Meister Kasnu«, das allerdings in einem weiteren Lacher unterging.  
  
»Meister Kasnar«, verbesserte Philac zischend.  
  
»Ja, Meister Kasnu«, sagte Jayn, ohne die geringste Spur von Respekt.  
  
Als jetzt auch Nype, Meister Yoda und manch andere Ratsmitglieder leise zu lachen begannen, wollte Philac am liebsten im Boden versinken- was sollte das?! Machten die sich etwa alle über ihn lustig?!  
  
»Stop!», rief plötzlich Meister Yoda, der sich allerdings vorher selbst aus Lachkrämpfen befreien musste. »Benehmen wir uns wie Meister, meine Freunde! Über so makabere Späße sollten wir uns nicht amüsieren... Philac?«  
  
Der verstörte Philac wandte sich zu Yoda, mit fragendem Blick. »Ja, Meister?«  
  
Ehe eine Antwort kam, fing Yoda wieder an zu lachen. Er blickte Philac an, kicherte, und lachte dann laut und herzlich und steckte erneut den ganzen Jedi-Rat damit an. »Meister Kasnu!«, prustete er zwischendrin immerwieder, »Meister Kasnu!«  
  
Philac begann zu glauben, er sei von einem Haufen Bekloppter umgeben. Er wusste nicht, was an dem Wort Kasnu so amüsant sein sollte. Und überhaupt- seit wann benahm sich der Jedi-Rat, als hätten sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank?! Das konnte der arme, ernste Philac nun wirklich nicht verstehen. Nype Kenobi, entzückt darüber, dass der sonst so starre Jedi-Rat endlich auch mal auf den Spaß eingegangen war, entdeckte das Dilemma des älteren Jedi, ging auf ihn zu und stupste ihn gehässig grinsend in die Seite. »Kasnu ist eine tyrionische Ausdrucksweise«, klärte er ihn auf. »Es bedeutet so viel wie...» Er hielt absichtlich inne und betrachtete Philac nachdenklich. »Ach nein, ich sage es euch lieber nicht. Es ist so schön, euch leiden zu sehen.«  
  
»Was bedeutet es?!«, knurrte Philac, nah daran, aufzuspringen und irgend jemandem an die Gurgel zu gehen. Am liebsten der Person, die gerade vor ihm stand.  
  
»Na gut, wenn ihr es unbedingt wollt... Kasnu bedeutet: Überdimensionaler Eiterpickel. Außerordentlich passend, findet ihr nicht? Entschuldigt uns, Meister Kasnu. Mein Schüler und ich werden uns jetzt in unser Quartier zurückziehen.«  
  
Das gewaltige Donnerwetter erahnend, welches sich im nachhinein anbahnen würde, flüchteten Nype und Jayn so schnell wie möglich aus dem Rat.  
  
* * *  
  
Respektlos. Jayn Travon war einfach unerhört respektlos geworden. Nype war erstaunt, dass ein Schüler so schnell die Eigenschaften des Lehrers übernehmen konnte. Er hatte immer geglaubt, er wäre die einzige Person, die so töricht war, vor dem Rat der Jedi herumzualbern und Meister Yoda und Philac Kasnar zu verspotten. Aber Jayn war genauso. Wenn nicht schlimmer.  
  
»Habt ihr Philacs Gesicht gesehen?!«, lachte Jayn und packte den Rest seines Gepäcks aus. Als Nype und er vor wenigen Stunden wieder hier auf Coruscant angekommen waren, hatten sie keine Zeit gehabt; der Rat hatte sie trotz der nächtlichen Stunde gleich zu sich gerufen. Nun war es schon verdammt spät und das Morgengrauen war höchstens noch drei Stunden von ihnen entfernt. »Der alte Spießer wär ja beinahe ausgeflippt! Sowas nenn' ich Erfolg auf der ganzen Linie!«  
  
»Gut gemacht, Jayn«, antwortete Nype. »Respekt. Hätte ich nicht besser hinkriegen können.«  
  
Der gerade 25 Jahre alte Nype setzte sich auf sein Bett und beobachtete Jayn, wie er die Reiseutensilien von dem Koffer zurück in die Schränke verfrachtete. Jayn war vor zwei Tagen 14 geworden, er war ein dunkelblonder, schmächtiger Junge, der aber im letzen Jahr glücklicherweise einen gehörigen Schub gemacht hatte und jetzt nur noch einen Kopf kleiner war als Nype. Er war in die Pubertät gekommen und Nype glaubte, den Anflug des Stimmbruches bei ihm zu vernehmen, und auch andere Dinge, die das Erwachsenwerden ankündigten, zeigten sich langsam bei Jayn. Ungestüm war er schon immer gewesen, abenteuerlustig erst recht, aber jetzt kam auchnoch Respektlosigkeit hinzu, eine Eigenschaft, die Jayn wahrhaftig noch nicht immer besessen hatte. Und sie kam eindeutig von Nype. Ob es nun gut oder schlecht war, dass diese Eigenschaft von ihm auf seinen Schüler übergesprungen war, wusste Nype noch nicht. Das würde sich schon noch herausstellen.  
  
Aber was Nype am meisten am Anblick Jayns erfreute, war, dass er endlich richtig glücklich aussah. Er sprühte von Freude und Lust am Leben, wie neugeboren. Diese Tatsache verschaffte Nype ein gutes Gewissen. Egal, welche Strafe ihn und Jayn erwartete; es hatte sich gelohnt, nach den drei Tagen auf Tyrion nach Mon-Gazza zu reisen und Jayns Mutter zu besuchen, die dort noch immer Minenarbeiterin war. Der Jedi-Rat konnte nicht von einem 14- jähigen Jungen verlangen, über Jahre hinweg als Jedi-Schüler zu rackern, ohne seine Mutter zu sehen, die einzige Verwandte. Seit Nype Jayn als Schüler genommen hatte, waren zwei Jahre vergangen, und seitdem hatte Jayn darauf gebrannt, seine Mutter Trine Travon wiederzusehen und ihr all seine Erlebnisse zu schildern. Es war einfach nötig gewesen, also hatte Nype es getan. Und es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, denn Jayn so glücklich zu sehen, war etwas gutes, in dunklen Zeiten wie diesen.  
  
»Meister«, begann Jayn nachdenklich, während er den Talisman, den ihm seine Mutter vor wenigen Tagen geschenkt hatte, auf einen Tisch neben den Schrank legte. »Was muss ich eigentlich für eine Strafe erwarten?«  
  
Nype grinste und stand von seinem Bett auf. »Na ja,.. ich schätze, unserer beider Karten haben sich noch verschlechtert, wegen der Showeinlage vorhin... acht Tage unerlaubter Aufenthalt auf Mon-Gazza und jetzt noch Meister Kasnu... oh je, das gibt Ärger...«  
  
»Aber Meister Yoda hat doch selbst darüber gelacht!« Verärgert seufzend verschränkte Jayn die Arme. »Wenn er es lustig fand, braucht er uns doch garnicht dafür bestrafen!«  
  
»Du verstehst das nicht«, sagte Nype. »Es geht nicht darum, ob Yoda es lustig fand oder nicht. Es verstößt gegen den Kodex, ein Ratsmitglied so zu beleidigen. Und was gegen den Kodex verstößt, wird bestraft.«  
  
»Ich hasse den Kodex«, meckerte Jayn.  
  
»DAS KANN ICH MIR VORSTELLEN«, dröhnte eine Lautsprecherstimme in den Raum. Es war die Stimme von Philac Kasnar, in ihrer beider Ohren wie ein unangenehmer Klingelton.  
  
»Oh, Philac«, lächelte Nype. »Anscheinend habt ihr unsere Strafe jetzt endlich festgelegt.«  
  
»JA, DAS HABE ICH!«, sagte Philac, so überheblich und schleimig wie immer. »EHER GESAGT, MEISTER YODA HAT ES ENTSCHIEDEN«  
  
Gelangweilt ließ sich Nype wieder auf das Bett fallen. »Jetzt rück schon damit raus, Kasnu«  
  
An dem Knurrgeräusch, das der Lautsprecher nun von sich gab, konnte man sehr gut erraten, welchen Gesichtsausdruck Philac gerade aufsetzte. Nach einem professionellen Räuspern fuhr die Stimme schließlich fort.  
  
»NUN... ICH BEGINNE MIT DIR, JAYN«  
  
Jayn setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und biss sich gespannt auf die Unterlippe. Was würde ihn erwarten? Die Hallen putzen? Lichtschwerter polieren? In der Küche helfen?!  
  
»DU WIRST UNTER MEISTER YODAS BEOBACHTUNG 12 STUNDEN AM STÜCK MEDITIEREN UND ÜBER DEIN VERHALTEN NACHDENKEN. IN EIN PAAR MINUTEN HAST DU BEI YODA ZU ERSCHEINEN.«  
  
»Was?!!!« Jayn sprang auf und schrie den Lautsprecher an. »Ihr seit wohl nicht mehr ganz dicht! 12 Stunden?! Das ist Folter! Und jetzt gleich?! Es ist mitten in der Nacht! Wahrscheinlich schlafe ich in der ersten Stunde gleich ein! Das könnt ihr nicht tun!«  
  
»ICH MACHE AUCH GERNE 24 STUNDEN DRAUS!«  
  
Der scharfe Ton signalisierte Jayn, dass Philac das ernst meinte, also gab er auf.  
  
»UND NUN ZU EUCH, NYPE...«  
  
Man hörte den Genuss, mit dem Philac eine Strafe für seinen "Erzfeind" Nype Kenobi verhing, und Nype verengte gespannt die Augen, denn in Philacs Stimme lag noch etwas anderes: Gehässige Vorfreude.  
  
»MEISTER YODA HIELT ES FÜR DAS BESTE, EUCH NICHT DIREKT ZU BESTRAFEN«, verkündete Philac feierlich. »DAFÜR KAM ER AUF EINE ANDERE, GLORREICHE IDEE.«  
  
Das konnte nur etwas schlimmes bedeuten.  
  
»IHR WERDET IN 10 MINUTEN IN DER TRAININGSHALLE ERSCHEINEN. ZU EINEM KLEINEN ZWEIKAMPF.«  
  
»Bitte was?!« Jayn blickte gleichermaßen verwirrt und erheitert zu Nype hoch. »Ein Zweikampf?! Zwischen euch und Philac?!«  
  
»Das ist nicht euer Ernst!« Auch Nype musste nach einer Sekunde Verblüffung lachen.  
  
»OH DOCH. VOLLER ERNST. IN 10 MINUTEN IN DER TRAININGSHALLE. MIT LICHTSCHWERT UND DER GEWISSHEIT, GEGEN EINEN WAHREN MEISTER ZU VERLIEREN.«  
  
Für ein paar Momente schwieg Nype, doch dann spürte er, wie das Kribbeln der Herausforderung in ihm hochstieg. Er gegen Philac? Das dürfte wirklich interessant werden. Er erhob sich und freute sich schon jetzt darauf, Philac vor sich auf dem Boden zu sehen. Er verdrängte, dass es mindestens zwei Uhr nachts war und er sich eigentlich endlich mal ausruhen müsste. So eine Gelegenheit, Philac zu zeigen, wo es lang ging, bekam er vielleicht nie wieder.  
  
»OK«, sagte er. »Philac?«  
  
»JA, MEISTER KENOBI?«  
  
»Das war ein Fehler«  
  
»DAS WERDEN WIR ERST NOCH SEHEN.«  
  
Nype drehte sich zu Jayn um, der noch immer grinsend dasaß, und zwinkerte ihm über die Sonnenbrille hinweg zu, bevor er in Richtung Tür ging.  
  
»Zeigt dem Kasnu, was ihr drauf habt, Meister!«, rief Jayn ihm noch nach. 


	4. Hilferuf

Hilferuf  
  
Anmerkung: Danke für das erste Review!!! *mächtig freu*  
  
Zehn Minuten später stand Nype Kenobi in der Trainingshalle. Er lehnte entspannt an einem Trainingsgerüst und wartete darauf, dass Philac endlich durch die Tür kam. Aber er kam nicht. Die elfte Minute verstrich, und der Herausforderer war nicht da. Na sowas hatte Nype gern.  
  
Die Trainingshalle war eine der größten Räumlichkeiten des Jedi-Tempels. Sie erstreckte sich über fast 200 Meter Durchmesser; eine runde, monströse Halle aus Stein. Es gab beinahe keine Minute, in der die Trainingshalle unbesetzt war, selbst nachts nicht, denn immer gab es jemanden, der hier sein Können unter Beweis stellte und seine Jedikräfte trainierte. Nype war in letzter Zeit ungewöhnlich oft hier gewesen. Früher hatte er sich nie groß fürs Training begeistert und hatte es nur getan, wenn es unbedingt erforderlich war. Aber jetzt war es anderes. Er musste trainieren. Jeder Jedi musste trainieren. Denn die Feinde waren zu dieser Zeit stärker als je zuvor. Und nach der traumatischen Vernichtung des Planeten Balmorras war die schreckliche Vermutung aufgekommen, dass die Jedi zu schwach waren, um die Bedrohung abzuwenden. Um das Gegenteil zu beweisen, war Einsatz nötig.  
  
Nype seufzte und spielte mit den Fingern um sein Lichtschwert. Ungefähr ein Dutzend andere Jedis befanden sich außer ihm hier, alle waren im Gegensatz zu ihm beschäftigt und warfen ihm deswegen teilweise verwunderte Blicke zu. Als sich Nype ein wenig umsah, entdeckte er sogar J-Lee Rynes, die Tochter seines ehemaligen Meisters Anex Rynes, und Dan Deevkyp. Dass diese beiden jungen Jedi-Schüler so spät noch hier waren, ließ Nype vermuten, dass auch sie unter Strafe standen. Die beiden übten sich im Nahkampf und schienen sich dabei nie richtig einig zu sein. Angenervt fluchend gab J-Lee Dan einfach eine Ohrfeige, als dieser ihr nach einer sehr missglückten Attacke aus einem Salto heraus auf den Fuß trat. Grinsend schaute Nype den beiden zu. Sie waren nicht viel älter als Jayn: 15 und 16 Jahre. Vor garnicht so langer Zeit hatten Jayn und Nype die beiden in der Jediakademie auf Ann'chari aufgegabelt, und seitdem waren die vier Partner. Aber damit war die Elitegruppe der Jediritter noch nicht komplett. Eine Person fehlte noch: Mandy Rynes, die Schwester von Anex Rynes und damit die Tante von J- Lee. Sie war, das vermutete Nype, nach Yoda und Philac Kasnar sicherlich die drittmächtigste Person im Jedi-Tempel. Obwohl sie nichtmehr ganz die jüngste war mit beinahe 50 Jahren, war sie in allen nur möglichen Dingen sogar fitter als Nype. Sie war eine wahre Meisterin, wenn es darum ging, Killerjoiden platt zu machen, und ihr Lichtschwert-Stil war, so wie der der ganzen Rynes-Familie, einfach unverbesserlich. Außerdem war sie eine geborene Friedensstifterin, ob das nun für verfeindete Planetensysteme galt oder für kleine Streitereien in den Reihen der Jedi. Mandy war einfach genial. Aber Nype sah sich umsonst nach ihr um, um sie zu begrüßen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie heute schon genug getan und konnte sich in diesem Moment ausruhen.  
  
»Nype!« Endlich hatte J-Lee Rynes ihn ebenfalls gesehen. Das Mädchen mit den grüngrauen Augen und den dunkelblonden, langen Haaren ließ Dan bei seinem nächsten Angriff ins Leere taumeln und kam auf Nype zugerannt. »Nype! Hey- da seit ihr ja wieder! Wie war eure Reise?!«  
  
Sie kam über das ganze Gesicht strahlend vor ihm an und es war fast erschreckend, wie sehr ihr Auftreten Nype an Anex Rynes erinnerte.  
  
»Ich hörte, ihr habt wieder großen Mist gebaut.«  
  
»Klar«, lachte Nype, »was hast du denn anderes erwartet? Deswegen bin ich ja hier«  
  
»Ihr müsst auch zur Strafe trainieren?« J-Lee runzelte die Stirn, während sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. »Ich dachte, sowas tun sie nur mir und Dan an. Wir müssen aber zum Glück nurnoch 20 Minuten hier bleiben.«  
  
Wie auf Kommando kam auch Dan Deevkyp bei ihnen an. Er war ein ziemlich großer, braunhaariger Junge mit großen, blauen Augen, der schon seit Ewigkeiten mit J-Lee befreundet war. Er war außer Puste, anscheinend hatte ihn das Training mit der zwar viel kleineren, aber eindeutig gewitzteren J- Lee ziemlich fertig gemacht. Außerdem sah er müde aus. Nype vermutete, dass J-Lee und er schon viele Stunden hier verbrachten und noch immer zu keinem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis gekommen waren, das sie vorzeitig von ihrer Strafe befreien konnte.  
  
»Hi Nype«, sagte er hechelnd. »Kommt ihr auch mal wieder zum Training?« In diesem Moment öffnete sich endlich die Tür und eine große Gestalt trat ein: Philac Kasnar, wie immer in seinen Mantel gehüllt, aufrecht gehend, als hätte er einen Besen verschluckt, jedoch mit einem Blick, als würde er gleich einschlafen. J-Lee und Dan blickten verdutzt zu ihm hin.  
  
»Was macht der Saftsack denn hier?«, fragte Dan mit gerümpfter Nase.  
  
Und J-Lee ergänzte: »Seit wann kommt dieser Angeber mal zum Training?«  
  
»Der Typ hat mich herausgefordert«, antwortete Nype belustigt.  
  
»Ach«, grinste J-Lee überrascht. »Das ist also eure Strafe! Ich verstehe! Na dann viel Spaß.«  
  
»Den macht ihr doch locker fertig«, sagte Dan überzeugt nickend. »Gegen euch hat der keine Chance.«  
  
Nype lächelte nur, vermied es jedoch, zu nicken oder etwas darauf zu erwidern. Selbstsicherheit war oft etwas, das ihn in Bedrängnis bringen konnte. Aber natürlich war Nypes Risikolust größer als alle Bedenken. Selbstbewusst ging er Philac entgegen, der, als er seinen Gegner entdeckte, wieder seinen niedermachenden Blick aufsetzte.  
  
»Bereit für eine Niederlage?«, fragte der Jedi-Meister fies grinsend.  
  
»Ihr unterschätzt mich«, erwiderte Nype daraufhin kühl. »Anex hat mir viel beigebracht. Und in den letzten Jahren habe ich mich noch extrem verbessert. Ihr solltet vorsichtig sein, Philac.«  
  
»Wenn ihr mit dem Lichtschwert so gut umgehen könnt wie mit Worten, dann will ich euch das gerne glauben.«  
  
Unter den gespannten Blicken von Dan und J-Lee gingen die beiden weiter in den Trainingsraum hinein, bis zu einer großen, freien Fläche, wo sie stehen blieben. Fast alle, die hier trainierten, hatten nun bemerkt, dass ein Ratsmitglied anwesend war. Sie stellten verblüfft ihre Übungen ein und kamen neugierig näher.  
  
»Noch habt ihr die Chance, euch zurückzuziehen«, funkelte Philac ungewohnt kampflustig, während er seinen Mantel abstreifte.  
  
»Das hättet ihr wohl gerne«, entgegnete Nype grinsend. »Wohl Angst, dass ich euch den Meistertitel klaue, was?«  
  
»Ganz im Gegenteil«. Philac tat cool, aber Nype spürte, dass seine Provokationen ihren Dienst taten. Philac hatte heimlich schon lange auf diesen Moment gewartet- eine Gelegenheit, ihren Wettstreit nicht nur in Wortgefechten zu bestreiten. Nype hatte Philac in den beinahe acht Jahren, die er schon als Jedi fungierte, noch nie kämpfen sehen. Er kannte den Meister nur als starre, ermüdende Figur, die im Rat neben Yoda saß und ihn anschnauzte. Aber er war sich sicher, dass Philac nicht viel besser war als er. Immerhin war Nype auch haarscharf daran, ein Meister zu sein. Ein Sieg über Philac würde ihm diesen Titel wahrscheinlich noch näher bringen.  
  
»Hey Leute!«, hörten sie Dan wie einen Moderator quer durch die Halle rufen. »Der Fight des Tages steht uns bevor! Nype der Rächer gegen Philac Kasnu!« Gebrabbel und Schritte folgten, und Nype genoss die angeheizte Stimmung um sich herum. Er wusste, jeder hier stand auf seiner Seite. Niemand im Tempel konnte Philac leiden. Nype der Rächer. Oh ja, langsam begann ihm diese Bezeichnung sehr zu gefallen.  
  
Philac verfolgte das Geschehen um ihn herum mit einem überlegenen Lächeln auf den Lippen. »Seit ihr bereit, oder braucht ihr noch etwas mehr Publikum?«, fragte er schließlich und umklammerte das Lichtschwert in seinem Gürtel.  
  
»Jederzeit bereit«, sagte Nype und verbeugte sich fachmännisch vor Philac, wobei er einen Schritt zurück ging. »Ich überlasse euch den ersten Angriff, alter Herr. So wie sich das gehört.«  
  
»Alter Herr also.« Brummend machte sich Philac angriffsbereit und aktivierte seine Waffe. «Ihr habt viel Selbstvertrauen, das muss ich euch lassen.«  
  
»Zeig es ihm, Nype!«, kam die Stimme von J-Lee erheitert zu ihnen herüber.  
  
Erwartungsvoll grinsend wartete Nype auf Philacs erste Angriffsbewegung. Als zusätzliche Provokation hatte er noch nicht einmal sein Lichtschwert gezogen und stand ganz lässig da, als stünde er an einer Bar und erwartete einen Drink. »Na was ist?«, fragte er ungeduldig, als Philac die Stirn runzelte. »Wird das noch was oder muss ich bis morgen warten?«  
  
»Ich habe nur kurz überlegt,« sagte Philac, »dass es besser für euch wäre, das Lichtschwert zu ziehen. Ich möchte euch wirklich ungern verletzen, Nype. Dashier sind keine Trainingschwerter, falls ihr es vergessen habt.«  
  
Nype schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und sagte schulterzuckend: »Ihr unterschätzt mich schonwieder, Philac. Das ist echt enttäuschend.«  
  
Endlich machte Philac die erste Ausfallbewegung. Sie kam schnell und tückisch, doch Nype reagierte genauso schnell, zog in einer Drehung das Lichtschwert, aktivierte es und fing Philacs grünliche Klinge mit seiner blauen ab. Im schimmernden Lichtschein der Laserklingen flackerten die Gesichter der Kontrahenten auf. Erst jetzt wurde so richtig klar, wie unterschiedlich die zwei Jedis waren, die sich da gegenüberstanden. Philac Kasnar, erfahrenes Mitglied des Rates, 53 Jahre alt, dunkelhäutig, glatzköpfig und mindestens 1 Meter 90 groß, gegen Nype Kenobi, der höchstens 1.75 maß , 25 Jahre alt, mit Sonnenbrille und dunkelblau gestylten Stachelhaaren. Beide waren sie erfahrene Kämpfer, beide hatten sie schon Heldentaten vollbracht, aber sie hatten noch nie ihre Kräfte gemessen. Für J-Lee und Dan war dieser Kampf Unterhaltung vom Feinsten.  
  
»Nicht übel«, hauchte Philac durch die gekreuzten Klingen zu Nype. »Ihr seid schneller, als ich erwartet habe.«  
  
Es ging weiter. Die Klingen trennten sich, kreuzten sich dann immerwieder, blitzschnell hintereinander. Die beiden Jedi bewegten sich wie Tänzer, ihre Waffen spielten in völliger Perfektion. Es sah fabelhaft aus. Schon die ersten Sekunden waren allerfeinste Jedi-Kampfkunst. Die Beobachter staunten.  
  
»Das ist ja irre«, bemerkte Dan Deevkyp wie erstarrt zu J-Lee. »Da kann ich noch lange trainieren. Bis ich sowas kann, friert bestimmt die Abinus-Sonne ein!«  
  
»Das glaub' ich dir sogar«, kicherte J-Lee.  
  
Nype parierte einen weiteren Schlag, der allerdings so heftig kam, dass er das Lichtschwert nicht sofort für einen Gegenangriff wegziehen konnte. Ein Raunen durchfuhr die Zuschauer, als ein erneutes Kräftemessen begann. Die Laser knisterten, und Nype spürte, wie Philac ihn zurückdrängen wollte, doch so einfach war das nicht. Nype Kenobi war wirklich alles andere als ein Schwächling. Doch dann kam ihm eine andere, gute Idee. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zwang er Philacs Klinge nach unten, dann sprang er nach oben, verband sich mit der Macht und wirbelte mit einem Salto über Philac hinweg.  
  
»Nein, dumme Idee!«, hörte er J-Lee rufen.  
  
Und im nächsten Augenblick erkannte er auch, wieso. Er hatte nicht einmal mit den Füßen den Boden berührt, als er Philac herumwirbeln sah, und weil er sich auf dessen Lichtschwert konzentrierte, sah er den fiesen Hieb mit dem Ellbogen nicht kommen. Philac traf ihn mit solcher Wucht, dass Nype zu Boden geworfen wurde und sein Lichtschwert über den Boden schlitterte.  
  
»Shit!«, rief Dan aus dem Hintergrund.  
  
Aber Nype verlor nicht den Überblick. Sofort rollte er sich herum und trat vom Boden aus nach Philac. Der Reflex kam genau richtig, denn Philac hatte ihn angreifen wollen und so traf Nypes Tritt die Hand mit dem Lichtschwert. Er nutzte den Moment, in dem Philac dadurch abgelenkt war, um sich weiter zu rollen und dann mit dem Rücken zu Philac aufzustehen.  
  
»Aufpassen!«, rief J-Lee.  
  
Nype hatte die Lage allerdings schon bestens durchgeplant. Er wusste, dass Philac schnell war und ihm in den Rücken fallen würde, noch ehe er wieder richtig stand. So war es auch. Schon spürte er Philac in seinem Nacken, ein Arm schlang sich um seine Brust, um ihn wieder niederzuwerfen. Nype mobilisierte seine Kraft, stemmte sich gegen Philac, packte dessen Arm und nutzte unerwartet die Hebelwirkung. Philac wurde über Nypes Rücken katapultiert und landete ziemlich unsanft rücklings auf dem Boden.  
  
Damit war der Ausgleich erzielt. Die Zuschauer jubelten begeistert.  
  
»Na, wie findet ihr das?«, fragte Nype und bot Philac überlegen lächelnd die Hand an. Der zögerte, ergriff sie aber schließlich und ließ sich von Nype wieder hochziehen.  
  
»In der Tat nicht übel«, knirschte er. »Aber das macht euch noch nicht zum Meister. Die Aufwärmphase ist jetzt vorbei.«  
  
Philac klopfte sich die Hose ab und rief dann mit der Macht sein Lichtschwert wieder in seine rechte Hand zurück. »Ich muss euch noch meine kleinen Tricks zeigen.«  
  
»Na dann mal los.» Auch Nype ließ das Lichtschwert auf sich zu fliegen, ließ es aufflammen und machte sich wieder kampfbereit.  
  
J-Lee ertappte sich dabei, wie sie auf den Fingernägeln herumkaute. Eine schlechte Angewohnheit, stellte sie fest, die sich immer dann einschaltete, wenn es spannend wurde.  
  
Das erneute Gefecht mit Philac war bereits nach wenigen Sekunden ungeheuer anstrengend. Nype schaffte es mit einer komplizierten Drehbewegung, aus der Defensive zu gelangen, und Philac musste sich ducken, um dem Gegenschlag zu entgehen. Der nächste wurde schon wieder problemlos abgeblockt. Für ein paar Momente war der Kampf wieder neutral. Angriffe und Verteidigung folgten unmittelbar aufeinander, keiner geriet in Vor- oder Nachteil. Fiebernd suchte Nype nach einer Möglichkeit, in Philacs Verteidigung eine Lücke zu finden, aber es war vergeblich. Wenn Philac eine Schwäche hatte, dann lag die sicher nicht in dieser Variante des Kampfes. Plötzlich wurden Philacs Schläge immer härter und offensiver. Nype musste ein paar Mal ausweichen, weil er nicht parieren konnte, und er merkte, wie wenig er jetzt noch zum Angriff kam... Er wurde schonwieder in die Verteidigung gezwungen!  
  
Verärgert legte Nype mehr Kraft in seine Hiebe, doch das brachte nichts. Philac drängte jetzt auf ihn ein, er achtete darauf, dass Nype nichts anderes tun konnte, als sich defensiv zu verhalten. Der Kampf war noch immer auf hohem Niveau, auf sehr hohem, und manche von Philacs Angriffen waren in den Augen der Beobachter schier unmöglich abzuwehren, aber Nype schaffte es trotzdem... Es war schwer zu sagen, wer von ihnen besser war. Es kam darauf an, wer zuerst eine Schwäche des anderen finden würde. Und wie es aussah, würde das Philac sein.  
  
Philac schraubte sein Tempo runter, bewusst, um dann, ein paar Sekunden später, mit einem energischen Angriff zu überraschen. Nype wollte nicht darauf hereinfallen, weil es vorauszusehen war, aber dieser Falle konnte er garnicht entgehen- das konnte niemand, es war unmöglich. Eine tückische Drehbewegung des Lichtschwertes, und Philac hatte Nype erneut entwaffnet. Schon kam der nächste Schlag und Nype musste zu Seite ausweichen, wobei er nach seiner Waffe Ausschau hielt, um sie wieder zu bekommen... Er sah sie, hatte aber keine Zeit, nach ihr zu rufen, weil Philac schon wieder da war, um ihn zu attackieren- das Lichtschwert sauste knapp an Nypes Gesicht vorbei. Er brauchte sein Lichtschwert! Wieder duckte er sich, wich aus, alles innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen, er tauchte unter der Laserklinge hinweg und wich nach hinten, noch immer hochkonzentriert. Doch dann täuschte Philac einen Angriff auf seinen Kopf vor, wandelte die Bewegung dann unerwartet nach unten ab und Nype hatte keine andere Wahl als zu stolpern, um der Klinge zu entgehen. Kaum hatte er den Boden berührt, rollte er sich wieder weg und streckte die Hand in Richtung seines Lichtschwertes aus. In dem Moment, als es in Nypes Handfläche flog, tauchte Philacs Klinge über ihm auf und verharrte knappe zwei Millimeter vor seiner Brust. Der Kampf war vorbei. Ein Feind hätte ihn in diesem Moment getötet.  
  
»Ihr seid tot, Nype«, sagte Philac außer Atem, doch auf seinem Gesicht lag ein breites Grinsen. »Ihr solltet nie auf diese Weise mit einem Sith kämpfen. Die haben ihr Lichtschwert bekanntlich nicht ganz so gut im Griff wie ich.«  
  
Nype gab sich damit ab, wenn es ihm auch sehr schwer fiel. Nun gut. Philac hatte verdient gewonnen, das musste er zugeben. Woran lag das? War er wirklich so schlecht? Philac deaktivierte seine Waffe und nun war er es, der Nype seine Hand hinhielt.  
  
»Ich muss mich entschuldigen«, sagte er in einem ernsten Ton. »Das war außerordentlich gut... das hätte ich nicht erwartet.«  
  
Diese Worte erstaunten Nype doch schon ein wenig. Philac hatte ihn besiegt. Eigentlich hätte er jetzt dumme Sprüche und Gehässigkeit erwartet. Stattdessen lobte Philac ihn?  
  
»Erstaunlich, eure Offensive«, fuhr Philac fort. »Das ist erstklassig. Die einzige Schwäche, die euch verwundbar macht, ist...«  
  
»Die Defensive«, sagte Nype grummelnd und ergriff Philacs Hand. »Ja, ich weiß.«  
  
»Dagegen kann man etwas tun«, sagte Philac, in einem Ton, mit dem er noch nie mit Nype gesprochen hatte: Richtig... freundschaftlich. »Wenn ihr in die Defensive gedrängt werdet, gibt es eine sehr gute Möglichkeit, zu entkommen.«  
  
»Und welche wäre das?«  
  
»Eine gefährliche Methode, zurückzuweichen,«, erklärte Philac. »Ihr dreht euch weg und lasst dann sofort einen Machtstoß los. Allerdings ist das sehr schwer und sehr riskant, weil euch beim Wegdrehen jederzeit ein Lichtschwert aufschlitzen könnte.«  
  
»Na ja«, sagte Nype. »Aber das Risiko muss man anscheinend eingehen, wenn man nicht so enden will wie ich gerade eben.«  
  
»Das ist wahr«  
  
Nype schwieg und musterte Philac Kasnar abschätzend. Tatsächlich. Auf dem Gesicht des Meisters lag keine Gehässigkeit, keine Überheblichkeit, nur ein Lächeln. Es war unglaublich. Das war der erste vernünftige Dialog, den die beiden je geführt hatten! Es war ja schon fast erschreckend. Nach unendlichen zwei Sekunden räusperte sich Philac endlich, setzte seinen alten Blick auf und sagte: »Aber trotzdem habt ihr verloren. Ein Meister hätte gegen mich gewinnen müssen.«  
  
Nype klopfte Philac auf die Schulter und lachte. »So gefallt ihr mir gleich besser. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, ihr wärt ein erträglicher Mensch geworden.«  
  
In diesem Augenblick ging die Tür zum Trainingsraum ein weiteres Mal auf, und eine Stimme hallte ihnen laut und aufgeregt entgegen: »Meister! Meister, wir bekommen Besuch!«  
  
Nype drehte sich um und sah Jayn, der hektisch auf ihn zugerannt kam. Hinter ihm erschien Meister Yoda, mit seinem Krückstock fuchtelnd und laut schreiend: »Junger Travon! Hiergeblieben!« Es sah lustig aus, wie die kleine Kreatur den jungen Jedi-Schüler einzuholen versuchte.  
  
»Jayn? Was machst du hier?!« J-Lee hatte sich von ihrer Verblüffung was Nypes Niederlage betraf erholt und kam Jayn entgegen, kurz bevor dieser bei Nype stehen blieb. »Ich dachte, du musst meditieren!«  
  
Jayn atmete schnell und blickte zwischen J-Lee, Dan, Nype und Philac hin und her. Auf seiner Zunge brannte natürlich sofort die Frage, wie der Kampf zwischen Philac und seinem Meister ausgegangen war. »Das muss ich auch«, sagte er aber schließlich, mit einem Kopfnicken zu dem aufgebrachten Meister Yoda deutend, der hinter ihm her durch die Halle geschlurft kam. »Aber ich hab es unterbrochen.«  
  
»Wieso?«, fragte Nype verwirrt.  
  
»Ich habe etwas gespürt!«, berichtete Jayn strahlend. »Jemand ist beim Tempel angekommen! Ihr werdet es nicht glauben: Es ist Kristadme!«  
  
»Kristadme?« Nype hob beide Augenbrauen. »Von der hab ich ja seit der Hochzeit nichts mehr gehört. Was sollte denn Kristadme hier wollen?«  
  
Jayn machte den Mund auf, um zu antworten, als Meister Yoda ihn mit seinem Stock in den Rücken stieß. »Unverschämtheit!«, zischte der kleine Obermeister erzürnt. »Was denkst du dir, einfach so abzuhauen?!«  
  
»Ähh... sorry, Meister Yoda«, lächelte Jayn entschuldigend, »aber habt ihr es nicht auch gespürt? Kristadme kommt, und sie bringt... Gefahr!«  
  
Yoda runzelte nur abwertend die Stirn. »Nein, Jayn. Ich habe nichts dergleichen gespürt.« Die weisen Augen blickten zu Philac hoch. »Ihr etwa, Meister Kasnar?«  
  
Philac schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
»Da siehst du es!«, zischte Yoda. »Dein Sinn für die Macht scheint durcheinander zu sein, junger Jedi!«  
  
»Aber nicht doch!«, rief Jayn zornig. »Ich bin mir ganz sicher! Vielleicht irrt ihr euch! Vielleicht habe eben nur ich es gespürt!«  
  
Philac ließ sich ein leises Lachen vernehmen. »Nein, Jayn«, sagte er. »Das würde bedeuten, dass du machtsensitiver wärst als ich und Meister Yoda. Du irrst dich.«  
  
»Tu ich nicht!«, beharrte Jayn stur. »Wetten wir um 5000 Credits, dass Kristadme jeden Augenblick in den Tempel spaziert!« Jayn hob erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen, aber darauf wollte sich weder Philac noch Yoda einlassen. Sie schwiegen und behielten ihren abweisenden Blick.  
  
»Du kommst sofort wieder mit mir nach oben in den Meditationsraum!«, befahl Yoda mit funkelnden Augen und stieß Jayn erneut mit dem Stock an. »Ich lege noch eine Stunde drauf!«  
  
»Aber Meister Yoda!«, wehrte sich Jayn, während er von Yoda am Ärmel in Richtung Ausgang gezogen wurde. »Ich habe Recht! Glaubt mir!« Hilfesuchend blickte er zu Nype. »Meister! Sagt ihm, dass ich Recht habe!«  
  
Doch bevor Döllli-Wan etwas sagen konnte, war Yoda mit Jayn durch die Tür verschwunden.  
  
Die meisten Jedi hatten sich jetzt wieder ihren Übungen zugewandt. Nur Dan, J-Lee und Nype standen untätig da und blickten noch ein paar Momente nachdenklich in Richtung Tür.  
  
»Meint ihr, er hat Recht?«, fragte J-Lee schließlich.  
  
»Natürlich hat er Recht!«, zischte Dan sie an. »Hast du es schon vergessen? Jayn hat sich noch nie geirrt. Er kann Dinge spüren, die andere nicht wahrnehmen. Wieso sollte er nicht auch sensitiver als Meister Yoda sein?«  
  
J-Lee runzelte die Stirn und schwieg. Auch Nype sagte nichts, obwohl er Dans Meinung durchaus beipflichtete. Jayn war etwas besonderes, und vielleicht war er ja wirklich der Auserwählte. Er glaubte seinem Schüler.  
  
* * *  
  
Also ereignete sich in dieser Nacht noch etwas, das die Aufmerksamkeit von Jayn und Nype erforderte.  
  
Meister Yoda musste zulassen, dass Jayn wieder seine Strafe unterbrach, als durch die großen Scheiben des Meditationsraumes eindeutig zu sehen war, wie ein kleines Shuttle auf einer Landeplattform vor dem Tempel landete. Jayn sah es, stieß einen überlegenen Jubelschrei aus und stürmte dann wieder hinunter in Richtung Trainingsräume. Er benutzte die Fahrstühle, rempelte andere Jedis an und sprang über Treppengeländer, um schneller da zu sein. Als er die Trainingsetage des Tempels erreichte, kamen ihm die anderen schon entgegen.  
  
»Jayn!«, rief Dan vergnügt. »Da bist du ja wieder! Du hattest Recht, stimmt's?!«  
  
»Stimmt!«, sagte Jayn strahlend. «Kristadme ist gerade auf Plattform 4 gelandet!«  
  
»Ich wusste es!«, freute sich Dan.  
  
»Kommt, wir sagen ihr Hallo!« Jayn packte Nype am Arm und zerrte ihn im Eiltempo hinter sich her. Nype wollte zuerst widersprechen, doch dann machte er mit und winkte Dan und J-Lee zu, ihnen zu folgen. Von Kristadme, der 20 Jahre jungen, feurigen und sündhaft schönen Ex-Zofe von Königin Pharos, hatte er seit ihrer Hochzeit vor etwa einem Monat nichts mehr gehört. Irgendwie interessierte es ihn trotz all der Peinlichkeiten, die sie ihm schon beschert hatte, sehr dafür, wie sie sich so als Ehefrau machte. Jayn ging es da anscheinend genauso, was verständlich war, denn der Kleine warf schon einen Blick auf Kristadme, seit er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Er hatte mal zu Nype gesagt, wäre der Altersunterschied zwischen ihm und Kristadme nicht so groß, würde er sie auf der Stelle heiraten. Aber dieses Thema hatte sich sowieso erübrigt, weil Kristadme vor einigen Wochen den Sohn von Mandy geheiratet hatte: Leo Rynes. Eigentlich hieß Kristadme seitdem auch wieder Kristyna, aber daran konnte sich keiner so richtig gewöhnen.  
  
Die vier Jedi kamen auf der Plattform an, als das schnittige, schwarze Shuttle gerade seine Rampe ausfuhr. Staunend blieb Jayn, der bis hierhin vorausgeeilt war, stehen, und legte seine Hand schützend vor das Gesicht, denn sie befanden sich im Freien und der Wind pfiff in dieser Nacht stark durch diesen Teil der Stadt. Der Anblick des Shuttles verschlug ihm und den anderen die Sprache. Irgendwie passte das, was sie jetzt sahen, nicht zu dem Bild von Kristadme, das sie noch von der Hochzeit in ihren Köpfen hatten. Es war schwarz, finster, mit einem... Rebellenwappen auf den Heckflügeln. Nype und Jayn hatten diese Art von Schiffen erst bei ihrer letzten Mission zu Gesicht bekommen: Ein Shuttle der Tyrion-Rebellion.  
  
»Was...?«, begann Jayn verdutzt, aber er stoppte sich selbst. Kristadme war schon immer eine unberechenbare Person gewesen. Woher sollte er denn wissen, was sie noch so alles auf Lager hatte, um die Welt in Erstaunen zu versetzen?  
  
So standen sie nur da und starrten das Shuttle an, bis schließlich eine Person auf der Rampe erschien. Es war ein Mann in mittleren Jahren, von kräftiger Statur und der Ausstrahlung eines Bodyguards. Ihm folgte eine Gestalt, die jedes Mal, wenn sie irgendwo auftauchte, wirre Gedanken stiftete. Silbrig schimmernde, blonde Haare, nach hinten zusammengesteckt zu einem kunstvollen Zopf, tiefblaue Augen, und ein Körper, der gelungener nicht hätte sein können. Unter einem Mantel verbarg sich ein schwarzer Overall. Sie lief über die Rampe wie eine Diva über den roten Teppich, und obwohl sie den Kopf gesenkt hielt und ungewöhnlich bedrückt wirkte, strahlte sie Sex-Appeal aus, das für ein ganzes Stadtviertel reichte.  
  
»Läuft die eigentlich den ganzen Tag in solchen Sachen rum?«, fragte J-Lee erstaunt den Kopf zur Seite neigend. »Is ja Wahnsinn.«  
  
»Sie ist der Wahnsinn«, nickte Jayn.  
  
Nebeneinander kamen der Mann und Kristyna Rynes auf die Jedi zu.  
  
»Meinst du, sie umarmt mich?«, flüsterte Jayn mit zitternder Stimme Dan zu.  
  
»Was?!«  
  
»Na ja, immerhin kennt sie mich schon seit vier Jahren,...«  
  
Ein Prusten von J-Lee holte die Jungs aus ihren Tagträumen. »Ihr seid vielleicht Witzfiguren!«, amüsierte sie sich. »Davon könnt ihr echt lange träumen.«  
  
Die letzten Meter begann die junge, blonde Schönheit über die Plattform zu rennen, beinahe zu stolpern, und erst jetzt konnte man ihre Angst deutlich erkennen.  
  
»Was hat sie denn plötzlich?«, fragte sich Dan.  
  
Nype durchfuhr es wie ein Blitzschlag.  
  
Etwas ist geschehen!  
  
Bilder eines Kampfes blitzten in seinen Gedanken auf. Angst und Hass, Schüsse, Explosionen... in dieser Nacht, vor wenigen Stunden, war etwas schreckliches geschehen.  
  
Und dann stürzte Kristyna Rynes auf ihn zu, krallte ihre Fingernägel in seine Schultern und blickte ihn aus verzweifelt glitzernden Augen an.  
  
»Nype!«, hauchte sie. »Du musst mir helfen!«  
  
Er war so verdutzt über diesen stürmischen Empfang, dass er einen Schritt zurück ging, bevor er Worte finden konnte. »Was... was ist passiert?«, fragte er. In diesem Moment kam auch der Mann heran, doch er sagte nichts und hielt sich fast ängstlich hinter Kristyna auf, die sich noch immer an Nype klammerte. Dan und Jayn klappten eifersüchtig die Münder auf.  
  
»Es...«, begann Kristyna kopfschüttelnd, als könne sie noch immer nicht glauben, was sie nun erzählen musste, und ließ Nype los. »Es ist heute Nacht passiert... sie sind einfach über uns hergefallen... haben alles zerstört... und Leo... ich glaube, sie haben Leo entführt!«  
  
»Was?!«, entfuhr es Jayn und er sprach damit aus, was Nype dachte.  
  
»Es waren nur ein halbes Dutzend,...« fuhr sie schluchzend fort, »...aber sie waren anders,... wir konnten nichts gegen sie ausrichten, nichtmal Leo und Geelo konnten es...«  
  
»Hör zu!«, unterbrach sie Nype und nun war er es, der sie bei den Schultern packte und ansah. »Komm erst einmal mit in den Tempel, dort kannst du es mir besser erklären.«  
  
Und Erklärungen waren nötig. Nype konnte sich unter alldem bis jetzt nur wenig vorstellen. Leo Rynes war entführt worden?! Wenn das wahr war, stellte es ein ziemlich großes Problem dar! Wer war zu soetwas fähig? Leo war immerhin der Sohn von Mandy Rynes! Normalsterbliche hatten es in der Regel schwer, wenn sie sich mit Leo und Kristyna anlegten, denn diese beiden waren ein höllisch gutes Gespann, und ein halbes Dutzend Männer stellten normaler Weise wirklich kein Problem dar... Was also steckte dahinter?!  
  
Kristyna und ihr Begleiter folgten den Jedi schweigend ins Innere des Tempels. 


End file.
